The present invention relates generally to a transfer apparatus for transferring work pieces from station to station in a multiple station press and more particularly has reference to a relatively inexpensive three axis transfer which can be mounted on standard press equipment.
A related transfer apparatus is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 355,068, filed Mar. 5, 1982 now abandoned. The apparatus disclosed therein is designed to be mounted a standard press equipment. However, the apparatus is only a two axis system which uses relatively complex means for coordinating transverse movement of the transfer bars. There is no means for providing vertical movement.
A need thus exists for a relatively inexpensive and non-complex transfer apparatus which can be easily mounted on standard press equipment and which is capable of longitudinal, transverse and vertical motions.